The Hidden Meaning of True Love
by Nall.TWK
Summary: A story of two lovebirds who let go of their past and discover what love truly is. Rated M for stuff. Not that it matters! You kids are going to read it anyway!
1. The Nightmare

The night was sultry. There was a field of long grass all around, for what might have been miles. Sweat was pouring down Dib's face. Zim's as well. They were hot, and panting very heavily. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. But it was only minutes. They seemed fixated on each other's eyes. It was like they could not look away. They were drawn to each other. Such in a way that two lovers are. It almost seemed they had a burning passion for each other. There was indeed a passion. A kind of passion that many have felt. A very strong passion. But it wasn't exactly a passion, but more of a passionate hate. The two hated each other, with a passion. They loved to hate each other. Yet they could not stay away from each other. One always wanted to hurt the other, and often times succeeded.

This time, it looked like they were ready to kill each other. What drove them to such a desire? Did they finally snap? Did they finally have enough of each other? Dib was brandishing a knife in his right hand. Zim had his PAK and was ready for anything.

"It is time to meet your doom, human! Dooooooom!" Zim pointed at Dib.

"We shall see who is doomed and who has the last laugh!" Dib pointed back at Zim with his left hand, while holding onto the knife with his right hand. Clouds started rolling in. Thunder started rumbling softly. Drops of rain began falling, little by little, at first, and then in only seconds it was pouring.

Dib laughed maniacally as he saw the rain pouring down on the Irken. He laughed for a while until his moment of joy was interrupted by Zim.

"What's so funny? Explain yourself, human!"

"You're all wet! The water will burn you! And then I'll have the upper hand! You don't stand a chance!"

"Don't get too excited, as you see, the great and mighty Zim came prepared this time! This puny water is no match for the ultimate and superior waterproof paste that now covers the skin of the great and powerful Zim!"

Dib was met with great disappointment after what he just heard. However, he would not let this break his confidence. He was going to do away with that pesky alien once and for all, at whatever cost.

It was the final showdown. The two approached each other slowly. It was uncertain who would attack first. A flash of lightning filled the sky, and lit up the grassy fields. Loud thunder followed. The rain poured down even harder. Suddenly Dib looked to his left, focusing his attention on something else, as if he spotted something.

"Wait! What is that-that thing!?"

Zim looked the direction Dib was pointing, thinking Dib was trying to fool him, but still curious enough to see what it was Dib had noticed. It was too dark to see. They could only see what looked like a shadow. It was dark, and crawly and getting closer. When lightning flashed, it revealed a dark figure, which had gotten so close, Dib and Zim both tried to run away. But it was too late.

* * *

Dib awoke from what seemed like a nightmare. He lay in his pajamas under the covers of his bed in his own room. What he remembered of it seemed all too real. He was ready to fight Zim to the bitter end, until suddenly he was attacked by...something. His memory of what happened after was unclear. Thoughts started racing through his mind. Would it have been a nightmare had he defeated Zim and finally had his victory? For the first time he started to wonder why he even wanted to be rid of Zim. The little alien wasn't going to be dominating the world any time soon. That did however come as a surprise to Dib. Humans on this planet were so incompetent it would have been easy. Regardless, it didn't look as though Zim would be taking over any time soon.

Dib sat up on his bed with hands resting over the covers. For the first time, he wondered what it would be like to befriend the Irken who he deemed his mortal foe for so long. Was it really worth fighting, anymore? Wouldn't it be better to just become friends? Dib struggled with loneliness for so long, it wouldn't hurt to have at least one friend in his life. There was even a brief thought that sparked suggesting they could be even more than friends. Maybe lovers. No, that seemed too ridiculous. Dib immediately discarded that thought as quickly as it entered his mind.

He still felt something had to be done. It didn't look like killing him would happen any time soon. He certainly wasn't succeeding in doing so in his dreams. Although he still had to wonder if that was even a dream. If it was though, how did he end up back in his room? Did he wander back in a sleepwalking state? Perhaps no one was ever going to be able to answer this question.

Enough! Dib was going to make things right. He was going to make a truce with his future Irken friend. During skool recess sounded like a good time. What was he going to say? How would he begin his first sentence.

_ Zim, can we just be friends? Err, Zim, I wanted to talk about something. No...Zim, I was thinking about something, and...Goddamn it, I can't think of the right thing to say! _

Dib struggled, and he didn't have time to remain in his bed. He had to eat breakfast, and catch the bus to skool. While he was doing so, thought after thought raced through his head, on what he would say, how Zim would react. In Dib's mind, Zim's reactions ranged from positive to disastrous.

"YOU THINK THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY ZIM WOULD EVER BEFRIEND THE LIKES OF A VILE FILTHY HUMAN!?" Zim yelled in a very dramatically dramatic way, pointing accusingly at Dib.

"Only if you become a slave of the superior being known as Zim!" another Zim suggested.

"It would seem we've been fighting for too long," another Zim said with a reasonable tone.

"Oh Dib, I would be ever so delighted to accept your truce and your offer to become friends," Zim gave an adoring look, followed by a blush. "In fact," Zim shyly looked the other way, then turned his head back, facing Dib again, still smiling. "Maybe we can be more than friends. Maybe we could," Zim stared deep into Dib's eyes in a loving way. He then leaned forward and kissed Dib gently and tenderly on his lips.

The real Dib suddenly escaped that weird, and awkward fantasy. He shivered at what just went through his mind, but at the same time rather enjoyed it. It seemed a little strange to him, but oh look, the bus is here. Dib threw on his backpack, and raced outside to catch the bus before it drove off.


	2. New Feelings

It was a bright and glorious day at skool. The air was fresh, and gave a nice cool breeze. Only a few clouds lurked in the perfectly blue sky. Even the kids didn't seem to have an interest in picking on Dib. Even the teacher, Ms. Bitters, seemed in good spirits.

Dib felt great. Everything seemed nice. But the possible reason may have been his positive mood. He had something positive to look forward to. He was going to set things right, and maybe even make a new friend. There was some uncertainty on how things would turn out, but he felt confident.

During class Dib and Zim occasionally made eye contact. But no dialog was exchanged. Dib was overcome by new and unfamiliar feelings. He wasn't quite sure what to make of them. They were good feelings, but they almost didn't seem normal. He knew he wanted to end his rivalry with Zim, but the feelings seemed to suggest that he might be desiring something more from Zim. What was it? Friendship? Companionship? Dib tried not to think about it too much. He would only focus on the most important thing. End this silly rivalry once and for all.

* * *

Dib took in the fresh breeze. It was a perfect day to be outside. He felt like he could do anything. He hoped his conversation would go well with his hopefully soon to be Irken friend. He was still open to the possibility of an unpleasant outcome as well. He wouldn't allow that to bring him down, though. Recess would only last for a brief period. So Dib would have to act quickly.

After some exploring, Dib eventually found Zim sitting idly on a swing, rocking back and forth, staring at the sky. Zim looked like he was more lost in thought than ever. What could he be thinking? Could he be on the same level as Dib? Would he rather end the silly feud as well, and move on to more important things, such as taking over the world?

Dib approached the daydreaming Irken. As he got closer, he felt his heart race more and more. But it wasn't just from being nervous. Was it? He was unsure of the feelings going through him. It wasn't anything he has ever felt before. As he got closer, his heart raced faster. He was already losing his words before the green Irken even noticed him. Dib wanted to bail, but he couldn't. He was being drawn to Zim's presence, closer, and closer.

Zim broke out of his daydreaming state, and turned his head to Dib. Dib came to a realization he never thought would be possible. As he gazed into the Irken's fake human eyes, he realized, he was in love. He didn't know why, but he knew it. He thought of yelling "I will destroy you," and running away. But that seemed ridiculous. He already made that clear to Zim in so many ways. Only this time, he didn't want to hurt Zim. It was so sudden, but he wanted to embrace Zim, and hold him, and pet him. He wanted to do even more. He was so nervous, and confused, the only thing he could do was say with a nervous, high pitched, broken up voice, "I...love you!"

Zim looked at Dib, now standing up. Dib ran up to Zim, touching Zim's cheek with his left hand, gazing deeply into Zim's eyes.

"I love you! I have loved you ever since the moment I saw you. I didn't realize it until now, but I love you so much. I want to be with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, sleep with you, have kids with you-well maybe not that last part, but you know what I mean. I just want to you so badly, I can't stand it anymore."

Before Dib could say anymore. Zim pulled Dib close, and gave the deepest and most passionate kiss Dib had ever felt. It was so sudden, he wanted to pull back. But he could not resist such an amazing feeling. He never thought an Irken's tongue inside his mouth would feel so amazing. The taste. The texture. The sliminess. The feeling of it all. It was even better than a kiss from a human girl.

"I love you too, Dib. And I want you just as badly. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I am so glad you feel the same, Zim. I have never been so happy in my life! This is the best day of my life!" Dib giggled like a little skool girl.

"Let us never fight again, Dib" The Irken whispered softly in Dib's ear. His voice had a tenderness that caused Dib to want to melt into a bowl of ramen noodles, so hot, it might explode all over Zim. The two wrapped their arms around each other, and held each other close for what seemed like a good while, gazing into each others eyes, smiling.

"That...is so disgusting."

The two lovers looked over to an emotionless Gaz staring at them, and then looking down at her handheld game. She continued playing it, and walked away. She seemed to have little to no interest in the lovebirds, or what they were doing. Dib and Zim looked back at each other, smiling, and blushing, still embracing each other.

"So, what do you want to do after skool?" an excited Dib asked.

"Err, we could go to my place, but that annoying robot THING will pester us all night."

"Let's go to my house. My dad is never around, and Gaz is only interested in her games. I think we can spend some quality time there."

"That would be fabulous!" the Irken yelled excitedly.

"Alright then! Well, it looks like class is ready to start. Let's not say anything about our relationship. Not yet, anyway. I just don't want anyone to find out yet. I'm not ready."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my little Dibbling."

"Dibbling? That's a new one. I like it!" Dib gave a high pitched girly giggle. The two kissed each other, and walked back to class.

* * *

As Ms. Bitters was babbling about nonsensical nonsense, she proceeded to ask for everyone's completed homework assignment, whatever it was. Dib came to realize he didn't bring his to skool. After being asked for it, he panicked, not knowing what to do. He then realized he hadn't said anything to Zim to show his hatred for him. But in this case, it would only be pretending. He decided to kill two birds with one stone, and came up with an excuse. It wasn't an excuse he thought would work, but it was something, right?

"Err-I don't have it. It was...Zim! He's the one who ate my homework assignment!" Dib pointed at Zim in an accusing but not very convincing way. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kiss-err, I mean kick you when you're on the ground. You'll be screaming 'oh yes, mo-' err I mean, 'no, don't do this to me! I'm sorry I ate your homework! I'll never do it again!'"

Ms. Bitters was not convinced at all, not surprisingly. Zim returned his accusing finger.

"Why would I ever do such a thing you sexy-err, I mean, filthy human! The only thing I had in mind was taking off your clothes, tying you up, and handcuffing you to your bed, and," Zim paused for a moment as the whole class stared at him in shock. How would he get out of this one, he wondered. "And err...I'm going to...I'm going to unleash a swarm of wasps! And watch as you scream, and beg to be let go!" Dib was turned on listening to Zim. Even the idea of being tortured turned him on. He started blushing, and tried hiding it with his notebook.

Ms. Bitters was not too impressed, but she seemed to be in a good enough mood to demand Dib turn in his assignment the next day. After the bell rang, the two lovebirds were more eager to get out of skool and spend the rest of their evening together. However, Zim had to drop by his place to make sure GIR hadn't caused any catastrophes. Dib informed Zim he would wait patiently at his home. Patiently wasn't the right word though. More like eagerly, and desperately.

* * *

Dib sat on his bed, waiting eagerly, just as was expected. He occasionally paced around the house, thinking of nothing but his new love. He thought he would wash the dishes to kill time, but kept forgetting, as he was too lost in his fantasies about Zim. His desire to have Zim was so intense he was getting even more desperate than ever. He couldn't handle it anymore. He let out a cry.

"Where the hell is he!?" Dib found himself in Gaz's bedroom, not realizing how he got there. Gaz looked at him with a stare of death, while holding her handheld game.

"Get...the fuck...out..."

Dib slowly backed out, realizing he just entered the dragon's lair. He returned to his room, and sat down on his bed, waiting impatiently, frantically touching his fingers together. He heard the phone ring. Dib rushed to the phone and tripped, knocking the phone over. He frantically clawed at the floor trying to reach the phone. After what seemed like a long struggle, which in reality only lasted a few seconds, he finally had the phone to his ear.

"Zim oh god Zim where are you I've been wai-huh? Oh hi dad! Hey dad, I want to tell you about my new bo-huh? Oh I see...Yeah...Okay..." Dib walked over to his sister's bedroom.

"Dad's on the phone." He then walked back to his room, and held the phone to his ear. He then proceeded to set the phone on the receiver. Dib had a sad look on his face. His excitement and anxiousness to see his see his new love was replaced by a very deep emotional pain. The pain was so much he couldn't hold back. All he could do was curl up on his bed and start crying. He sobbed sobbingly for some time. While crying he suddenly felt a claw like hand gently run through his scythe like hair. It was comforting and somewhat entrancing. He continued sobbing while being pet.

"There there my little Dibbling. Everything will be okay. Zim is here now. What's wrong, honey?"

"Daddy," Dib sniffled. "He doesn't love me. He never loved me. He was never there when I needed him. He didn't even have time to listen to what I wanted to tell him. I just wanted to tell him about you, but he wanted me to put Gaz on the phone. Why doesn't daddy love me? Why, Zim?"

"It's okay my darling little Dibbie. I'm sure he loves you. He's probably just very busy doing...whatever it is he's doing. Just be patient, and I'm sure he'll find more time to spend with you and show how much he loves you. Even if it takes a year."

"Do you really mean it, love?" Dib sniffled again.

"Oh Dib. I know it! Now let me wipe away those tears." Zim pulled a tissue from a tissue box on Dib's bedside stand. The piece of tissue pulled against box causing the box to fall over into the trash bin on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry about that." Zim pulled the box out of the trash bin with his left claw, and noticed a few other freshly crumpled up pieces of wet tissue lying inside the bin.

"Oh dear, how long have you been crying?" Zim looked at Dib with worrry. Dib opened his mouth, trying to give an answer, but his faced only turned red.

"Uh, never mind, I'm sorry." Zim put the box back on the stand, and proceeded to gently wipe away any remaining tears on Dib's face.

"Thanks, Zim," Dib said, smiling. Zim returned the smile, and they both hugged each other. They lay on the bed and cuddled for a while. It was a most comforting moment for Dib. He finally had someone he loved. He finally understood the meaning of true love. This was true love. True fluffy love. Zim finally worked up enough courage to ask Dib a question that would be all too obvious.

"So, my sweet little Dibbers. Do you have enough left in you for a glorious and romantic night with Zim?"

"Oh Zim," Dib giggled. "I thought you would never ask. Of course I do. But I don't want to make too much noise, and end up disturbing my sister. She can be quite scary when she's mad."

"Well, my dear Dibster. I don't think my place would work. GIR has been more hyper than ever, and I had trouble cleaning up after the last mess he caused. If we can't do it here, I did have one place in mind, where it would be more private." Zim gave Dib a somewhat sinister grin. Dib giggled excitedly.

"Whatever works, my sweetling," Dib said, smiling.

"Follow me, my sweetie Dibs."

* * *

It was a dark and beautiful night. Stars filled the sky. The moon gave off a bright yet relaxing illumination. The air had a cold and somewhat unpleasant breeze. The two lovers stood in front of the skool entrance.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked a worrisome Dib.

"Trust me, this is going to be a night you will never forget."

A claw like thing emerged from Zim's PAK, and inserted itself into the lock of the door. There were a few clicking noises, and then the lock picking claw returned to Zim's PAK. Zim opened the door successfully and the couple walked inside. Dib followed Zim to the cafeteria where it looked like they would spend most of their time together doing various things they had talked about doing to each other on the way over. They both were very anxious. Dib flipped on a light switch, causing the cafeteria to light up. It was empty, quiet, and somewhat eerie. This made it even more exciting.

"I'm sorry my loveling," Dib said, "but I must use the facilities."

"Okay my little Dib cutie. Don't keep me waiting too long!"

Dib disappeared in the hallway. Zim waited anxiously for his true love to come back, so they could share their most amazing moment together. Thought after thought raced through his alien mind of what they would do to each other. It was going to be glorious. Zim could hardly wait. As his thoughts wandered for a bit, he decided maybe while he was waiting it would be a good opportunity to get himself ready. He started removing his boots, and then proceeded to remove his gloves. After he was done, he started with his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Zim looked up at a Dib holding a butcher knife, which he likely snatched from the kitchen. What was he up to?

"Let me assist you with that."


	3. The Awakening

Dib and Zim were completely naked, finally ready to go for it. Dib was suddenly taken by surprise at what he saw. He was overcome by worry. Zim found himself in the same situation when he looked down. Something was not right. The two stared at each other blankly for a while. They suddenly found themselves slowly returning to reality. It wasn't the reality they were in the whole time they were in love though. That was more of a fantasy. Or rather, a sort of weird spell.

Dib and Zim finally somehow managed to get their original personalities back. They were back to their same original selves as they were when they still hated each other. It was as if some sort of crazy love spell was put on them, or maybe they were even force fed a love potion. But that sounded like something from a fairy tale. Anything else would better explain it, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

But their memory was still there. They knew all too well what had happened. But why did it happen? This would only occur on a piece of fan written literature submitted on a fanfiction site on the Internet by a crazy obsessed fan. And if a certain game obsessed nerd were to read it, he might even yell "I'd rather chug down an ice cold diarrhea smoothy mixed with cat piss! I would rather sip on a hot cup of elephant turd coffee than waste another second of my life reading this piece of fuck abomination! What was this person thinking!?" But this was all too real. What happened had actually happened. So why? What caused it to happen? Surely there was some explanation.

Dib literally wanted to scrub his brain with a metal scrubber thing until nothing was left. He wanted to be free of that horrible memory. Not just that memory of what they had already done, but what they were going to do. They would never forget it when they were under their spell, and would never forget it now. Only this time, they wanted to forget it.

Dib's mind was in a blank state. A BSOD like state. Did he actually see a blue screen with some white text, displaying a series of error codes, explaining what had happened? "A problem has been detected, and Brain has been shut down to prevent damage to yourself." It might as well have been something like that.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GREAT AND ALMIGHTY ZIM, HYUUUUMAAAN!?"

Dib broke out of his BSOD like state and reentered reality. He was overcome by a horrible nausea that made him want to vomit so badly. Yet he couldn't. He saw the green alien pointing accusingly at him. It was as if this were his fault. But why would he be the one to blame? No human feeling or emotion in Dib's body(except in the world of fan fiction) would make him to do the things he just did.

Dib returned the accusing finger, pointing it with his left hand. "Why would I ever, ever, in one trillion years do this? You should know by now I would never allow such a disgusting thing to happen!"

It was true, and Zim knew it. It was also true that Dib was more competent than most of the humans in this world. After all, he was able to recognize Zim for what he was the moment he saw him. Zim could have attended skool in his original form, and no one would notice. No one but Dib. At one point everyone thought Dib was the alien. For whatever reason, the human race was devolving back into cavemen. Only a few intelligent people existed, though still crazy in some ways. But sanity was not a thing that could be held onto in such a world, especially when being well aware of what's going on. Dib had even wondered why he would try to convince anyone Zim was an alien. Would it have made a difference? Did he really care what those incompetent apes thought of him?

The two confused beings stared at each other. Still naked. They were going to perform an act. They had broken into the skool cafeteria. They were going to do it on the tables, on the floor, and even on the chairs. It was going to be hot, steamy, juicy, romantic, and dirty. So dirty, that not even the average human being could think of the things that would occur. It was like something out of a movie or TV show, where the characters read an erotic novel, or maybe an autobiography, with a certain page describing a scene so insane, that even the readers could have never thought of such a thing. "I didn't think that was possible," one might say. "Whatever you do, don't read page 65, just trust me on this," a reader might say as a warning to another sensitive reader. That memory of what Dib and Zim would do to each other. Even that memory still remained.

They both stared at each other, and wondered how this could have happened. Zim knew all too well he couldn't blame it on Dib. Dib knew as well he couldn't place any of the blame on Zim. So what was it? A sudden vague memory went through their minds. They remembered a xenomorph like creature. A facehugger. A thing that latches onto one's face to implant an egg. But this was not like the ones from the movies. This was not even related. Whatever it was, or however its existence came to be, it did not implant any sort of egg. Otherwise the two used-to-be lovebirds would be dead with holes in their chests. What reason did it latch onto their face? Was it simply to show affection, and nothing else? Was it literally just a hug? To the face? Perhaps. They did remember the creature latching onto their face, one by one. It would raise the question as to why the other one didn't run for help? Or did they try? Or was the other in too much of a state of shock as to what was going on? Everything was dark after that very day. They didn't remember much of what happened, except waking up to go to skool, and slowly discovering their feelings for each other. Oh god, feelings. That idea alone horrified them.

It was that creature! They knew it. What did that creature feed them? Was it some sort of love venom that would only last up to this point? It was quick to take over their body, and quick enough to leave before a hot juicy love moment occurred.

But that didn't matter, did it? They already did things they thought they would never do, even if they were in their late teens, and more desperately horny than any other living thing in the world. But that would raise another question. Irken aren't known for reproducing sexually, are they? They have no sexual feelings or desires whatsoever. They do not feel love. But whatever that creature did to Zim made it happen. It would only seem that what broke them out of their love spell must have been the realization that Zim had nothing to work with after his clothes were torn to shreds. Was Zim not aware of this? Or was he in too much of a lovestruck state to even notice?

Dib continued to stare blankly at Zim, every thought racing through him in just milliseconds. Whatever that creature did to him, made him do this. It could have been a velociraptor, and the same thing would have happened. Dib didn't want to imagine himself inside of a velocigina though. What he did with Zim and was going to do to Zim was already wrong on so many levels. Let's not consider something that would come straight out of a weird fan written love story for Jurassic Park.

Dib stood there, and realized he was holding a knife, he held it in front of him, looking at it, wondering why he had it in the first place. He observed the cut up pieces of clothing on the table. He almost wondered what in the hell they were up to. But he didn't have to. It was going to be violent, angry, intense, passionate, and it was going to be amazing. It did raise the question as to how they would get home when they decided a knife would be a useful tool to remove their clothing by cutting it to shreds.

_Oh god I can't think about it. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to know. I just want...I just want to..._He looked at Zim. He knew Zim wasn't to blame. But wanted to blamed him anyway. If Zim hadn't come into his life, this never would have happened. It might have happened to him alone, but at least he would have found someone else to be crazily in love with. His only hope would have been that it wouldn't have ended up being his sister. Maybe in that rare case, Zim actually did him a favor. Dib however wanted to think otherwise.

Dib was struck by a perfect opportunity. He gave a desiring yet somewhat crazy look, with a small, almost unnoticeable grin on his face. Dib was finally going get what he wanted. He was finally going to be rid of that fucking alien once and for all. Now was the perfect opportunity.

"Wh-what are you doing, human?" Zim stuttered. He had a wide look on his face. For the first time, he looked scared. Was it truly the end for him? He wasn't sure whether to run or defend himself with his PAK.

Before he had time to make a proper decision it was too late. Dib had already lunged forward. The blade already pierced through Zim's body. Dib's smile was big, and eyes wide open. He looked insane. He was insane. He felt a satisfaction greater than the one he would have felt had he and Zim followed through with their love making plans. Dib yanked the blade out of Zim's now dying body. Zim let out a painful dramatic scream as he collapsed to the ground. He yelled dramatically, "OOOOOH, YOU'VE KILLED ME HYUUUUMAAAN! YOU'VE KILLED MEEEEE!"

Dib watched in complete satisfaction at the dying Irken. His smile still as big as ever. This satisfied him. He was completely satisfied. Or was he? Dib's smile started to fade as hundreds of thoughts started racing through his head. Did he really want Zim gone? Would he be that much happier to be rid of this pesky alien that had done no more than make his life hell?

Suddenly, Dib began wondering if he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Maybe he really did need Zim, after all. Maybe he really did love him, in a love-to-hate sort of way. His smile was completely gone. He felt an emptiness inside, followed by a horrible sick feeling. A feeling of regret, perhaps.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

"I just told you, you've...killed...me," Zim let out with his last dying breath as blood ran out of his mouth.

Dib then knew. He knew he made a mistake, and could not live with himself. No more Zim. No one to hate, or torture, or to be tortured by and hated by. This was the end. _No more Zim,_ he thought. Dib sobbed. He sobbed very sobbingly. No more Zim, indeed. It was the end. Or was it?

Maybe he could join Zim in a new world, and they could continue their love-hate relationship(mostly hate). Maybe it wasn't the end after all. Maybe it was the beginning. Maybe Dib could start a new beginning for himself as he did for Zim. Maybe in that new beginning, he could warn everyone about Zim, and everyone might actually listen to Dib, and see that Zim was an alien after all. Or maybe there would be nothing. Maybe everything would cease to exist, including any memory, and any awareness that there was any life or existence whatsoever.

Dib held the knife with both hands, pointing the blade to himself. He followed through. He escaped to the new world, leaving this cruel world behind. He plunged the blade deep into himself. He fell to the ground, on his side, curled up. Blood ran down his hands and arms. Dib let out a painful cry. He was overcome by an overwhelming pain, followed by a darkness that would eventually consume him.

THE END


End file.
